Jean-Nine
Jean-nine (ジャンナイン - Jan Nain) is the robot that based on Jean-bot and is Jean-bot's younger brother created by Beatstar. He was named Jean-killer by Beatstar, later renamed by Emerana as Jean-nine at the end of Beatstar's menace he joined Ultimate Force Zero . Powers and Abilities *Flight: Thanks to his thrusters Jean-nine can fly *Laser cannons: Jean-nine has arm mounted energy cannons *Laser beams: Jean-nine can fire laser beams from his head *Buckle Beam: Jean-nine can fire a powerful beam from his beltess buckle *Electric Bolts: Jean-nineca fire electric bolts from his hands, enough to paralyze of all of Ultimate Force Zero *Missiles: Jean-nine can fire missiles from his chest *Strength: Jean-nine's combat strength is enough to stagger Ultraman Zero and Mirror Knight and Glenfire at the same time Ultraman Zero Gaiden History After Beatstar captured Jean-bot and Emerana in a giant sphere, Beatstar created the ultimate robot based on Jean-bot, Jean-killer. The rest of the team tried to help them before they were dragged in, but it was too late as the gate close and it disappeared. Giant Sphere appears in another dimension where is Hyuga and Rei is going for join a vacation with their ZAP SPACY team at Planet Buram. As the giant sphere was heading to Planet Buram Hyuga contacts Kumano to evacuate all population off the planet as fast as possible. Rei found entry through the damaged gate, in there they had found Emerana and been attacked by Legioniod Beta , after Gomora defeated it Ace Killer, King Joe and Imperializer appeared and defeated Gomora. With arrival of Ultimate Force Zero as they defeated them, Beatstar sent Jean-killer to fight Ultimate Force Zero and they were easily defeated, brainwashed and with red eyes Jean-bot arrived and attacks Emerana, Rei and Hyuga, Rei tried to hold him off with Litra as Gomora hasn't healed from the damage, with Litra defeated and Jean-bot was going to kill Litra, Emerana stands before Jean-bot then orders him to stop as Jean-bot held his attack and Jean-killer also heard her voice and stopped attacking Ultimate Force Zero then paid attention at Emerana and his eye begining to turn from red to yellow but it stop turning at all as moment that Glenfire attacks him again. After Zero takes him far away and followed by Glenfire and Mirror Knight, Jean-bot begining to regain his consciousness but he had to shut down his system to resist Beatstar's controling. Jean-bot told Emerana, Rei and Hyuga about everything he knows about Beatstar and Jean-killer, Hyuga told Emerana that when she ordered Jean-bot to stop, Jean-killer also noticed and stop as well. Emerana begining to thinks that Jean-killer also have a heart like Jean-bot as he were beased on him and that make Jean-killer be Jean-bot's younger brother then they started to repair Jean-bot with help of Kumano's knowledge. As the fighting with Zero continues, before Zero had a chance to defeat Jean-killer at once, Repaired Jean-bot stop Zero in time and tells everyone that he is his brother, the rest of the team is surprised when he said that Jean-bot try to persuades Jean-killer that living-life forms is the not enemy, as he still undercontrol of Beatstar he continue to attack Jean-bot and the team. With Emerana's arrival and persuades him to open his heart to the truth to make up his own mind, he responds but Beatstar force-gain controls him again and he attacks Emerena with beams from his eyes and hold the team with shocking electric to make them stay where they are, even how much Rei tried to stop her, Hyuga told Rei that they should trust her. She still tries to convince Jean-killer as she believes that Jean-killer has a heart as his attack is missed in countless times to Emerana, He stopped after he saw Emerana's tear, the team is freed and everyone is surprised when they seen Jean-killer's tears. Everyone teached him about life, heart and the truth about living life form is not his enemy. Jean-killer had make up his own mind but Hyuga reminds everyone that is time growing short before sphere will hit the planet, The Team and Jean-killer destroyed all surrounding Legioniods. Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy arrived to buy them time before the sphere hit the planet. Jean-bot begged Jean-killer to reveal Beatstar's Location Jean-killer told them he's at a half cut moon. The team jump up to the moon and found a several of King Joes and Imperisers. Jean-bot, Glenfire, Mirror Knight and Rei summoned Gomora to hold them for Zero, so Zero will be able to stop Beatstar. As Beatstar won't allow the sphere to stop without a fight, Zero was over powered, Beatstar told Zero to give up but Zero won't give up and tells Beatstar that Living-life forms could learn from their own failure to stand up again even robot like Jean-killer as well, at that moment Zero is Pushing back Beatstar with Jean-killer's help Zero is able to stand and fight. Jean-killer tried to persuade Beatstar to reconsider that the Living-Life form is not enemy but Beatstar refused. Jean-killer fought against Beatstar with Hyuga as the motion control pilot, Beatstar is defeated by his off calculation that he only used all Jean-killer fighting style data to against him, Zero combined his Twin Eye sluggers and destroys Beatstar. Before his death Beatstar admitted that he just fear that living-life form will turn evil like his creator. After Everything is over Jean-killer had been renamed by Emerana as "Jean-nine" and Zero had him joined The Team as well. Emerana told Jean-bot to be a good big brother to him. After Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy left to Land of Light, Ultimate Force Zero is ready to save Universe again. Ultra Zero Fight One pending Ultra Zero Fight Two While Zero attacked by Glozam,Deathrem,Temperor & Tyrant,Jean-nine and the other save Zero. Glenfire,Mirror Knight,Jean-bot & Jean-nine help Zero.jpg|Jean-nine and the other ready to save Zero Jean fight!.jpg|Jean-fight! Ultraman Retsuden Jean and the other appear in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 79. Gallery -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage I Kotetsu No Uchu RAW-21-52-35-.JPG|Jean-killer is being release. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-22-12-56-.JPG|Jean-killer at the moment he heard Emerana's ordered Jean-bot to stop. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-20-52-38-.JPG|Jean-bot trying to persuade him to learn the truth. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-22-12-37-.JPG|Jean-killer's tears -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-21-08-35-.JPG|Jean-killer saves Zero from Beatstar. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-22-14-04-.jpg|Yellowed eyes Jean-killer had make up his own mind. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-22-12-17-.JPG|Hyuga as Jean-killer's motion control pilot. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-21-15-29-.JPG|Zero had Jean-killer joined Ultimate Force Zero and find a better name for him at conclusion, Emerana suggests Jean-nine as he is the 9th hero who fought along side Ultimate Force Zero. -Ultrafanz-Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II Ryusei no Chikai RAW-21-16-46-.JPG|Ultimate Force Zero is going to save Universes again jump+night.jpg|Jean-killer red eye jean toy.jpg|Jean-Nine Toy Trivia *Jean-nine is based on second robot hero in Jumborg Ace, Jumborg 9. *Unlike his Showa-era counterpart, he cannot transform into a vehicle mode. Category:Robots Category:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Other Heroes Category:Ultraman Zero Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes